When the Winds Have Died
by AngelClara
Summary: Sometimes the Wind burns worse than the fire. (Chlark set after the Tempest)
1. Losing Grip Chloe's Pov

**When the Winds have Died.**

**Summary:** The wind can sometimes burn worse than fire. (Chlark) * * * 

The wind is still howling and for a moment I wonder if it will ever stop. I wonder if I'll ever get out of here alive. It would be better for *him* if I didn't. I swear if *he* comes bounding through these wooden gym doors, pacing amoung the withered balloons and wet, sodden streamers saying how 'woe is me, Lana-the-ever-so-sweet-and-perfect-Lang doesn't like me, oh watch my puppy-dog eyes' I'll kill him. I'll find something sharp and pointy. First I'll castrate him, then I pull out his eyes as a collectable of the guy I once liked......alot. Listen to me I sound pathetic.

Stupid inner monologue, I must find someone to talk to. No, screw that, there are too many questions that could be asked, to many eyes that would wander over my rain drenched body and wonder why I ran out into the storm after I realised that *he* had left me standing there after an ALMOST kiss. I hate him. That must be this new white hot burning feeling. It must be hate. I've never felt this before. How odd. 

I don't know what I'm doing but I can't stay here. My mind doesn't seem to be functioning right. But my legs are moving. Probably on their own accord, they've been doing that alot now days.

The Torch has always been a happy place for me. I never thought I'd see the day that I'd use it as an escape route. Oh see how the mighty have fallen and I've fallen quite far. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I need to vent, I need something to do. The keyboard shimmers in the pale light. The tornado's already taken down the powerlines so the moonlight will have to do.

Sitting at this desk feels oddly foreign. Maybe because I don't have *him* leaning over my shoulder listening to one of my crazy meteor theories. But I'm going to forget about *him* now. *He's* the past. And I'm going to tell everyone. Suddenly the keys are moving and my mind is functioning once more.

**Smallville Torch**

_Well, it seems that another year has past. It's ironic that such tragedy happened on the day that everything is supposed to be perfect. It was going to be my "perfect highschool moment". But silly me, things like that only happen in fairy tales. This was supposed to be the night none of us were going to forget, saddly we're going to remember it for all the wrong reasons. But as time goes on it's easier to forget the past, which is what I intend to do. Its for the best that certain people and events are best left to those salt caves in your mind where memories of fear, doubt and prejudice are left to be dissolved into instinct. Instinct, I like that word, its the one thing that won't let you down. It'll always be there in your mind, talking to you, even when all your friends let you down. The storm is still raging and I know deep inside me that not everyone is going to make it out alive. I can almost see the faces, I suppose that they'll look like the people of the metor showers. So pale and pallid, grief stricking their features. When the time comes we know, the town will cry blood. We'll weep for the lives that are lost so frequently in this town, and maybe then, after all the death and torment......denial doesn't get us anywhere. It just makes things worse. _

My fingers finish tapping and I can feel great saddness welling within me. I can't stay here. I've got the intership at the Daily Planet. I can leave this place. My instincts are telling me.....I must leave now.

When Kwan suggested getting rain pipes down the side of the Torch I was extremely opposed. I never thought they'd come in handy. The rain is pouring rapidly and the torrents are darkening my pink dress. When I realised *he* had left, my anger and my rage......I'd torn the hem of my dress. I remember laughing bitterly, thinking that all the money I'd spent, all the time I'd wasted wishing and hoping for that "perfect moment" when everything would make sense and I'd know what I was doing with my life. I was wrong. The moment never came. It passed me by like a dream on wings woven on a transmuted thread. Always changing, decieving. No truths. All lies.

The rain fell faster and I slipped down the pipe, my fingers clingng, trying to retain semblence of control. I hit the ground with a thud. A piercing pain shot through my ankle. Damn highheels to hell. Give me combat boots any day.

The winds were fierce and they lashed around my face. I took a deep breath of air and winced at the sharp coldness of it. I slung one arm around my freesing shoulders and used my other hand to grab the car keys from my purse.

I jumped in the car and turned on the heater. Brrrr. Its freezing. I turned on the radio. It's Avril Lavinge.

_Do you know how you make me feel, baby. Right now I feel invisable to you, Like I'm not real. Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you, Why'd you turn away. Here's what I have to say. I was left to cry there, waiting outside there, grinning with the lost stare, thats when I decided. WHY should I CARE? Coz you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone, YOU, You need to listen, I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone. Am I some chick you place beside you, To take somebody's place, When you turn around can you recognise my face. You used to love me you used to hug me, But that wasn't the case, Everything wasn't okay._

This is strangely exactly how I feel. The anger subsides and I feel like crying. No Chloe, be strong. You don't need *him*.

I closed my eyes for a second. *Whack* Something smacked into me. My heart jolted and I knew that something was wrong. I opened my eyes unwillingly and I swear my heart is beating in my throat. I'm in the twister. Its picked me up and its throwing me around like a rag doll. *Smack* Oh dear god, the windshields just been smashed by a flying tree. I duck under the back seat. Its a struggle to push my weary body against gale winds but I can't die, I don't WANT to die. I have so much more to live for, so many crooks left to unveil. Something falls into the front seat and I quickly glance over. A strangled sob catches in my mouth. It's Benji. Mr Miller's old german shepard. It's bleeding. One of it's legs has gone, and there's blood smeered over its shiny coat. It's soulful brown eyes open and give me a look of pure woe. She's dead. Her eyes aren't focusing on mine anymore. This is real, too real. It's not supposed to be like this, people aren't supposed to die because of something so stupid. Something resembling human shape catchs my eyes and hope that its not a person. I can't handle seeing two things die infront of me. F***. It's *him*. My heart skips a beat. " Don't let him die, God, I don't hate him" I'm not sure if my whisper was heard by anyone but *he's* moving. Now I can see more clearly. It's Whitney's car. He's trying to save her. Lana. Maybe I can't be angry at him. The car is whizzing faster and *he* becomes a blur. But is it really the wind? It can't be moving that fast. No, it can't be......its not the wind. He's moving that fast. Was it the meteors? Or maybe Lex's plant like Pete says....Or maybe....he's lifting up the truck. Okay am I hyperventalating? My car's started to spin. Everythings moving faster and faster....I can see the ground coming so close. "CLARK!" I scream but I don't hear any answers. Its too late anyway. My head's smaked something hard and I can see red. Bright red. I feel so dizzy, I need to throw up. Cough. What's this? On my hand? Its so red, splattered like paintings. Is that the word? Painting? What's going on. Something's bubbling up inside me, it burns like a searing pain. I manage to look down. Ohhh, its so shiny and smooth. It's sticking out of me like a pin. Oh! It hurts to touch. Owww. Black dots are dancing, huh they're dancing. I was mad at someone wasn't I? Mad.....he had a name, oh I can't remember his name..... didn't I call him just *he*? ohhhhhhhhh I can't remember, no I can't, sleep. I must sleep. Fading.....am I closing my eyes? Or are they closing for me? I don't know. Prehaps....just a little while. Whats my name again?

I think I did fall asleep. I can see a really white light. Oh!!!! Owwww. My breathing quickens. It sears. Am I crying blood? Red trails come from my eyes. There's a face looking at me. Dark hair and blue eyes. He makes me feel angry and safe. Who is he? What is this place? I can't remember. I used to, I know. He's touching my face. I flinch back away from his touch. He seems so hurt by this. His face looks so sad. His eyes look red and puffy. I ran my finger down he's cheek. "Don't be sad" His eyes are really big now. "I've called them Chlo, they're coming, you're not going to die" My head aches with confusion. "Who are you? Who are they? What's a Chlo?" His face collapses on itself. Something hits me. Its *him*. The one that I'm supposed to remember but I don't. Then the black spots are back and I hear him calling with a hitch in his voice. "Its okay Chloe, they'll be here soon, its just the blood loss. Stay with me. Chloe? CHLOE!" I can't stay no matter how much he asks and shakes me. I'm too tired. I must sleep.

**TBC**


	2. The Death of Chloe Clark's Pov

** When the Winds Have Died 2**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be okay. She's not. The hospital's buzzing with activity and I wonder how many times I've been here for her. Trying to make sure if she's okay. I can feel the tears sliding down my face again. All the other times I was here......I _knew_ she was going to be okay. But now nothing was sure. She lost so much blood. I was sitting next to her, holding her hand. 

**** Flashback****

_ "Sir, is she allergic to anything?" "N-n-not that I know of" I swear that I'm crushing her hand. Don't die. Don't you dare die Chloe. I'm warning you, you're not allowed to die. Hear me? "Thank you sir, but what about the other one, Miss Lang?" I nodded briefly. "She's suffered a slight concussion, she's not allergic to anything." The man nodded again, he fussed over Chloe looking at the giant piece of metal sticking out from her abdomen. A buzzing sound filled the exterior of the ambulance. "We're losing her!" The man shouted. I retreated to the back seat and watched them work. She was finally stable but her breath was too shallow. I looked at the bar I'd been holding. It had snapped. I felt like the bar. If Chloe didn't make it......I'd snap too._

**End of Flashback**

Lana, Lex and Dad are in the hospital too. The doctors said that they'll all be fine. I'm just waiting for Chloe's doctor to come out of surgery. He'll tell me that she's fine and okay. Then I'll be able to sigh in relief. Pete's sitting on one of the chairs nursing a mocha latte. We've been here all night. He's waiting for the same confirmation I've been waiting for. "Clark, sit down boy. She'll be fine. She's a survivor. God didn't put that girl on this Earth to become a tradgedy. She's got fire in her. It'll take more than a little wind to snuff out that fire. Plus, it's taxpayers money you're wasting by wearing that hole in the floor.

I sigh. Pete's right. I can't do anything to help Chloe and I couldn't when she screamed my name.

****Flashback****

_ Okay Lana was safe at the moment. I'd dragged her car away from the twister. She would be safe here. Something was still nagging at me though. There was someone else out there that needed my help. Suddenly I heard it. "CLARK!" My breath stopped. Chloe. She was out there! 0.05 seconds never felt like such a long time. I was supposed to be fast, but I was already too slow to save her. Her head had smashed against the dashboard and there was blood seeping from two cuts above her brow. But what worried me was the sharp spear that was sticking through her. It was part of Mr Miller's fence and I could already see Benji, Mr Miller's dog dead on the backseat of her car. Her eyes flutter open and I touch her face cautiously. She flinches away. What did I do? Was she going to be able to keep concious for me? I start to cry. Her eyes fill with compassion and she funs her small bloody finger down my face. "Don't be sad." Oh god. She can't do this to me. The ambulance is coming, I rang them before I got Lana away from the twister. "I've called them Chlo, they're coming, you're not going to die" Her face looks so confused. "Who are you? Who are they? What's a Chlo?" She doesn't know......oh god, she doesn't know. Her eyes flutter again. No! Don't you leave me here. "Its okay Chloe, they'll be here soon, its just the blood loss. Stay with me. Chloe? CHLOE!"_

**End of Flashback**

I shake my head. I failed her. I'm pathetic. First I ruin her dance, then I ruin her life. Go Clark, you're definately going to hell now. Pete stands up and points to the doctor. I stop pacing and glance at him with begging eyes. "Will she be okay?" Pete asks. I feel his anxiety because it's mine also. The doctor avoids our eyes. "I have good news and bad news." I shuffle nervously. "She's alive, she's perfectly stable and we have every reason to believe that she will remain that way." I sigh in relief. "However," I gulped again. "The metal bar that scewered her, it chipped off one of her vertabre on her spine, it also killed most of the nerve system." He looked at the ground. "She's paraplegic" Pete's eyes widened and I choked on my horror. Chloe.....this can't happen to her, she's.........Chloe. The doctor was still looking at the ground. "That's not all...." I looked up, tears in my eyes.

"When she crashed.....she hit her head.....it's caused a permanet memory defisate. In other words, she had brain damage. Amnesia if you will, when she wakes up.....she won't remember who any of you are. She won't remember who she is and there's no chance that she'll recover these memories." Pete stood still, deep shock written into every line of his face. I collapsed to the floor. She couldn't remember.......she'd never remember. She wouldn't be able to remember 8th grade when she gave me her first kiss, she wouldn't remember me taking her to the prom. She'd lost her identity......and I'd just lost one of my best friends.

**TBC**


End file.
